The Accident
by OutsiderInDarkness
Summary: After a horrible prank accident that has taken the life of her closest friend and love Fluttershy, to what length will Rainbow Dash go. In order to bring back her back? (This is going to be a relatively short story, but it will spawn others; so stay tuned )
1. Chapter 1

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction

Chapter 1

The Accident

Twilight Sparkle was sitting at her desk in the upper level of her library, her horn glowed faintly purple as she wrote with a quill and a peice of parchment.

Dear Princess Celestia, it is with a sad heart and tear filled eyes that i must inform you of an accident that took the life of Fluttershy. The accident happened on Wednesday February 5, Rainbow Dash was going to play one of her harmless lightning bolt hiccup pranks on Spike yet again. When there was a rogue lightning bolt. This Lightning bolt struck a nearby torch pole, as the pole was about to fall the young filly Scootaloo was walking past and Fluttershy raced over and pushed her out of the way. But didn't have enough time to move herself.

The torch pole landed on top of her, but it was too late; she was badly hurt and none of my healing spells did any good. As you must already know Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were very close, and it was Rainbow Dash that held Flutter in her last moments.

As i right this letter to you now, Rainbow Dash has locked herself in Fluttershy's cottage and refuses to come out. I'm afraid of what she might do and i am unable to help her. Please come as quickly as your can. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

She sent the letter off to spike once it was neatly rolled and tied with a ribbon, Spike exhaled his fire breath and sent the letter on his way; neither of them said a word to eachother as Spike was calmly escorted out of the room. Twilight collapsed onto her bed and started crying, hours passed and she had fallen asleep from pre exaustion, she was woken up by a soft tapping on the door. She got up and walked her way over to the door, turning the handle with her magic; in the doorway stood Princess Cadance, Princess' Celestia and Luna and infront of them stood her brother Shining Armor.

The emotion was too much for her as she started crying again, rushing into her brothers chest and began crying harder than she ever has before. So much has happened in the last few hours that she barely noticed it was well passed midnight. Princess Luna dried her tears with a magically held hankerchief, "Please" She said motioning towards a love seat similar to what Rarity had in her studio. "Tell us what happened exactly." Princess Cadance said with a tear in her eye.

Cadance had only known Fluttershy for a small bit of time but admired her greatly, Twilight snorted as her brother held her closely. "It was just a harmless prank, she'd done it so many times before...Rainbow Dash was going to pull her usual lightning bolt prank on Spike...but there was a rogue bolt of lightning, it knocked over a torch pole and...it fell on Flutter..." She was on the verge of tears again, looking at her brother. "I'll be ok with time...but its Rainbow Dash i'm concerned for...She's been locked in Flutters cottage ever since the mayor and Apple Jack took Fluttershy out of her grasp..." Princess Celestia gave a look of endearment to Princess Cadance, "Go to the cottage and make sure that Rainbow hasn't done anything foolish." She said and Cadance was off in a flash of pink and purple magic.

Rainbow Dash just sat quietly in the dark cottage surrounded by only her memories of the only one she thought to be her "very special somepony" Her eyes were red with tears, thoughts of suicide raced through her mind. "It's all my fault...it's all my fault!" She yelled over and over again in saddened rage, collapsed onto Flutters bed. "I'm so...so sorry, i wont ask for forgiveness for i know i don't deserve it." She cried, there was a faint popping sound as Discord appeared next to bed. "I just heard what happened." He said with a sad tone. "Fluttershy was the only pony who gave me a chance to be good, i didn't think i would like being good, but because of her i can be." He said drying Rainbows tears.

Rainbow Dash sat up on her haunches, and Discord set his claw hand on her hoof. "What if i told you there might be a way to bring her back? What would you be willing to give up?" Rainbow Dash set her hoof on his arm, "anything...everything...i just want to see her again...i..." "You love her, don't you?" Discord said cutting her off just as more tears welled up in her eyes. Rinbow nodded as the tears streamed down her face and landed on the comforter. "You may be able to bring her back as she was, but its a hard journey and it requires great sacrifice." Rainbow looked at him "I'll do anything...please you have to tell me." She exclaimed, "Go to your friend Zecora, there she has an object of great power hidden away; it's an Amulet that is said to bring the dead back to life."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Ask her about this amulet and i have no doubt that she will help you; but to make this work you must give up half of your lifespan." Rainbow Dash rushed off and took to the air just as Cadance appeared and seen her fly off. Discord casually walked downstairs instead of using his magic to just appear in the living room. "Discord...what are you doing here?" He smiled mischivously "Oh just giving a friend some advice." He said before snapping his claws and disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Rainbow Dash flew straight through the EverFree forest, no caring of the dangers; she'd risk life and limb to see her love again. RD landed infront of Zecora's doorstep and knocked, when the door opened Zecora had a puzzling look on her face. "Rainbow Dash...what brings you here in such a flash?" RD ran into Zecora's hooves, "please i need the amulet, the one with the power to bring back the dead; i'll do anything!" Zecora has a look of pure fright on her face, "Why do you need this amulet my dear friend? for any who have tried to use it, have only seen the dread" She said in her usual rhyming tone, "Its Fluttershy, its all my fault.

Zecora nodded and brought her in to sit by the large black pot she kept in the middle of the cottage. She began to mix a brew that glowed faintly of the color blue. "Drink this my friend and soon you will see, of the past and the future and soon you will be the judge; and if this love is true who am i to argue?" RD drank the bluish liquid and soon the images of all the times she spent with Fluttershy, both fun and romantic; even the moments leading up to her death. "Now i see Rainbow Dash, this love is truer than any i have seen in the past."

Zecora took out a small box that held a small figure of a pony, "But you must heed my warning, and heed it well...all who have used his token have only been broken...If you wish to avoid such strife...for death is a natural part of life." She continued, "And a part of it we must endure, for those we love their lives of happiness we must ensure. If we're not then all of the land will fall into a darkness so deep, not even magic could sneak a peek."

Rainbow Dash reached for the amulet, "but if your love is strong, and strong it must be; you will see your love on the shores of a shining sea." Rainbow Dash looked awe struck, "But there's a chance she can come back?" She asked, slowly taking hold of the small gold pony. Zecora smiled, simply nodding her head. "How do i use it?" Rainbow asked, "Just place the token near your love and think of your memories together; and if the darkness appears in your mind. Your love for Fluttershy will clear the sky."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Decision Made

Rainbow dash slowly sipped the tea that Zecora made for them, they had been talking about the amulet and its consequences if improperly used. "The magic needed to use this token herein, must come from within." Rainbow Dash considered Zecora a good friend, even though she had a hard time understanding her, "From within?" Zecora smiled, sipping her tea. "Look at this tree i grow." She pointed to a small tree that grew in many twists and turns. "Nothing of magic can make it grow, other than the love one must show." She smiled, faintly watering the small tree; "With care to show, Fluttershy will love with the love you grow."

Rainbow Dash nodded, when there was a soft but sudden knocking at Zecora's door. Zecora walked up to the door and opened it. Outside stood Princess' Luna, Celestia and Cadance; aswell as Shining Armor, Twilight Spark, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Rarity. Rainbow dropped her cup of tea, she could see the heartbreak that they all had been through. She saw the rings around their eyes and how puffy they were too. Rainbow lowered her head, her ears flopping down; suddenly the weight of what she'd done had started to take its toll again as she curled into a ball. Covering her face with her wings, she softly cried.

Twilight and the others walked to her and laid down. "Yah not alone here missy, an it wasn't ya fault..." Rainbow Dash sniffled, "yes it was...if i hadn't tried to do that prank none of this would have happened...I killed her, it's all my fault!" She screamed the last part out as loudly as she could. Twilight softly rubbed her cheek against Rainbows, "Its not your fault...We never know when death will come for us, it's all controlled by a higher power that even magic cannot teach us about." Rainbow sniffled again, her eyes turning puffy red as the tears came unwillingly fast.

"She was the only one i could go to, I grew up an orphan...I don't have any parents" She said between tears, "In the beginning it was just me and her, she'd cheer for me when i first started flying." Princess' Celestia and Luna walked up as the others made room for them, they both wrapped their wings around her. "Rainbow, death is a natural part of life; just as the Moon is a natural balance of the Sun...Sure the Moon and the Sun have their differences, but both are needed to keep balance in the world." Princess Luna said quietly to Rainbow as she ushered her head onto Rainbows.

"I miss her so much, i can bring her back..." Rainbow said through a well of tears, Princess Cadance looked quizically at her. "How can you bring her back?" She pulled out the small gold pony amulet. "This...how did you get this?" Celestia said in a more demanding tone, "It was given to me by a friend, to keep the word from turning end over end." Zecora said in her usual rhyming tone. "And i do not lie, with this; dear Rainbow Dash can revive Fluttershy...But pay a heavy cost she must, before her love turns to dust." Rainbow Dash looked at her, "Discord said something like that too..."

Princess' Luna and Celestia looked at her with concern, "Yes, with this you can bring her back; however this will only put you before Death Himself...All things must come at a price..." Rainbow Dash, curled closer as Celestia's horn glowed with black and green magic. The same kind of magic she saw King Sombra use. "This very same object was used by Starswirl the Bearded, he had lost his loved one as well." She used her magic to create a moving illustration of what happened. "He used the object, but didn't heed the warning that must come with it; and when he stood infront of Death himself. The price he was going to have to pay was a trade, his life for the life of his loved one." Rainbow Dash looked up at them, "I'd have to give up her own life to save Fluttershy?" Luna nodded, "The price for such magic is too much for any one pony, so instead Starswirl left his loved one in the Afterlife."

"It was after this time, that the object we see before us became lost in history. How it found its way to Zecora from her friend is a real mystery." Luna said softly, "But Zecora said the choice is ultimately mine, If its a chance to bring back Flutter; i would gladly give up my life." Zecora set her hoof on Rainbows "But Rainbow Dash, what about your friends? Their hearts would surely crash." Rainbow looked at the others, "Most of the time, i'm nothing but a bother to everypony; while Flutter is always helping..."

Rarity walked over, setting her tail on Rainbows back. "Thats not true at all dear, i for one don't know what i would do with you." Twilight nodded walking over "Losing Fluttershy is hard enough...none of us could ask you to make that kind of sacrifice..." Pinkie still sat quietly, her hair was still straight instead of its usual curled puffiness. "Pinkie...what about you?" Pinkie slowly curled in a ball, she was the one that all ways lit up the room. "It's ok, i understand." Rainbow said, slowly standing up. "I know what i have to do, i'm going to bring her back." Before anyone else could interfere she ran off into the now rain soaked forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To See You Again

Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could to the Ponyville hospital, She walked down the halls following the green lit signs labled "Morgue" With each step she felt her heart die just a small bit, she pushed open the doors to the morgue. At the desk stood a mare in a bright white labcoat; she had a straight black mane and circlular framed glasses. "May i help you?" Rainbow Dash felt a tear stream down her cheek, "I'm here to see my friend Fluttershy." The mortician sighed, "That pony has all ready been sent to the undertakers, if you hurry you can catch him before he starts his work." Rainbow flew out of the morgue through the rear door, it started raining again and it seemed the rain was falling harder and faster than before.

She reached the undertakers building, slowly walking in; the bell above the door rung with a soft chime and the undertaker came out. Dressed in a drag grey suit jacked and black tie, he looked at Rainbow but didn't need to say anything as he ushered her into the resting area; and up to a large oak coffin. The lid of the coffin was open and he could see Fluttershy had already been dressed in a formal green and pink dress, there were small pink and cyan butterflies along the top rim of her dress. Rainbow pulled the small pony out of the small saddle she wore on her side.

Clutching the small figurine in her hand, she prayed and pleaded to what ever magics controlled it. "Please, just let me see her again; i'll do anything...i'll pay any price to set things right." She cried as tears streamed down and crashed onto the golden figure, suddenly everything around her turned as black as the darkest night, Rainbow stood up and looked around. "Whats going on...whose there?" At first she could hear a soft voice, but couldn't make out the words. "It's all your fault Rainbow Dash." The words got louder and she immediately recognized the voice, it was Fluttershy; "I know its my fault, but i want to put things right...I'm not going to ask for forgiveness...cause i know i don't deserve it."

"Your damn right, you don't deserve it!" Fluttershy's voice yelled, "You had been warned by numerous ponies that your pranks were getting out of hoof...but you never listened, and i had to pay the price for your ignorance!" Rainbow couldn't see Fluttershy but it was her voice, tears began to well in her eyes; "I'm so sorry.." Rainbow said quietly as she covered her face in her wings, curling into a ball. Slowly a tall dark figure appeared infront of her from a cloud of mist, "Do you understand your misgivings Rainbow Dash?" The figure said, kneeling to her.

"Please, i want to see her again...i want to bring her back." The figure smiled, pulling his hood down; he was a creature that Rainbow Dash had never seen before. His head was just a fleshless skull of a pony but he was too tall and stood on two legs instead of four. "Even i can not bring back the dead without a price" The figure waved his hand and a flash of light blinded Rainbow Dash as what seemed to be a movie reel flashed past them, showing the life events of ponies, forest creatures and other beings she never recognized or imagined had existed.

"I believe it was a pony wizard who had coined the phrase: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction?" Rainbow nodded, "I cannot simply stomp my feet and bring her back...A life for a life is needed, are you willing to give all of your life force for her?" Rainbow looked to him, with tear filled eyes. "Yes...please can i atleast see her?" The figure nodded, waving his hand again. And Fluttershy walked to them from out of the bitter darkness.

Rainbow Dash flew over to her as quickly as she could, wrapping her legs around her neck. She had tears of joy in her eyes, "Rainbow?" Fluttershy said questioningly, "What are you doing here? Did you die too?" Rainbow shook her head, resting her wing on Flutters cheek. "No...but there's something i'm going to do for you, and no matter what you cannot try to bring me back." Fluttershy looked at her "Your going to make him a deal aren't you?" She said in her quiet tone. "Rainbow i can't let you do that, i won't let you give up your life for mine..." Rainbow smiled, softly kissing Fluttershy on the cheek. "Its not your decision...it's mine."

Rainbow Dash walked over to the shadowy figure and placed her hoof in his hand. "I'm ready" They faded away in seconds and Fluttershy ran over to them and meant to crash into her to make her stop, but she was gone; they just gradually faded into the darkness and Fluttershy was pulled downward. Through a spiral of colors and memories. "NO! RAINBOW DASH!"

Minutes later, Twilight and everypony else arrived at the undertakers; they walked in to find Rainbow Dash laying on her side infront of Flutters coffin. All of them ran over Rainbow Dash, AppleJack lifted up her head. "Come on sugarcube, yah can't be gone...yah just can't..." Tears welled in her eyes as she lifted Rainbows eyelids, they were pureblack. Princess Celestia resting her horn acrossed Rainbows forehead. "She's not gone just yet, but she is close."

After a few more seconds Fluttershy opened her eyes and took in a heavy breath, her vision began to focus as she looked up to see Twilight and Rarity staring down at her. A look of such sadness in their eyes, "No...she's not gone..." Flutter said with tears in her eyes as she slowly crawled out of the coffin with Twilight and Rarity's help. She crawled over to Rainbow Dash, slowly setting her hoof on her cheek. "No...you can't be dead..." Flutter began to cry, feeling Rainbows last breath leave her snout, wrapping her wings around Rainbows now lifeless body. She cried, pulling her close; "i can't live if she's not here with me..." She cried, in a flash of life; the same dark figure now stood before the ponies.

Standing next to him was a ghostly figure of Rainbow Dash, she was smiling; "Fluttershy..." She said and her voice sounded like it came from everywhere at once. "Don't cry, things are right this way..." She walked over to her, setting her faded wings on Fluttershy's, softly kissing her cheek. "This is what i wanted, i got to see you again...and...i got to bring you back." Fluttershy looked at her with tears in her eyes, "But i can't survive without you...you're my strength Rainbow..." Rainbow Dash smiled, setting her forehead against hers. "My sweet Fluttershy, remember what i said to you when i left for the wonderbolt academy?"

She nodded, sniffling. "You said even though you wouldn't be here in person...that you would all ways be in my heart." Rainbow smiled, nodding. "That is true, now more than ever...and...you have so many people who depend on you...Angel, and all the other animals...even Tank will have to depend on you now..." She smiled, sitting close to her. Fluttershy could still feel how warm she was, she slowly curled closer. "Please don't go just yet..." The figure nodded to Rainbow Dash. "You have some time, there are still many things that will need to be done before this is final..."

Suddenly Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike and the rest stood up to the Figure. "From what i understand, you need a life force in order for Fluttershy's life to be final...right?" Twilight said to which the figure nodded. "Then take some of mine." She said "Mine too." And soon everyone in the room, said the same thing right after eachother. "With a small amount of all of our life forces it should be sufficient." The figure knelt down. "It doesn't work that way." He said in a dark and demanding tone. "One ponies life is all that is needed, i have never taken so much life power from so many before; i don't know what the outcome will be." AJ looked at him, "Thats a risk we're all willin' to take sugarcube, am ah right girls?"

Everyone nodded, even the princess' "And me and Luna will give more than a fair amount, to save one of our most dilligent subjects." The figure looked at them. "You value this ponies life that much?" He asked. Twilight nodded. "Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty, she has all ways been there for us on more than one occaision..." Pinkie looked at the figure, her hair still straight. "What kind of loyal friends would we be if we didn't try and help?" Rarity smiled, "I for one will admit i have not been the most loyal of friends at times; but i will happily give up anything for her." She said smiling, "Very well, but know this; when i take your life forces; you will not only feel older; but you will also be missing memories..."

The shadowy figure waved his hand a final time as a large scythe appeared in his hands from a cloud of the blackest smoke. He banged it on the ground, soon small streamed of a white mist came from the group of ponies. He moved it around his hands till it formed a small white ball of light, slowly moving it down to Rainbow Dash's body. He spoked in a dark and gruffy tone. "With this energy i give you life, with this energy you will have the memories of your friends. With this energy the payment is paid to me, but the payment to your friends for their loyalty, generosity and friendship. May never be paid." He pushed the ball of light into Rainbow's chest.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes in a white flash of light, gasping for breath. She slowly let her eyes focus and felt a pair of cream colored wings around her. "Fluttershy...?" She looked up to see her smiling down, "You're alive?" She smiled nodding, "Only because of you, that was so brave of you" Rainbow smiled, kissing her cheek. "I would do anything for you...I...love you" She smiled curling closer. "But how am i alive? I should be dead" She questioned. The figure knelt down, the hood now back over his skull. "You are alive only because of the sacrifice of true friendship...you friends gave you a portion of each of their lives..." She looked at all of them "Princess Luna? Celestia and Cadance? You all did this for me? Why?"

Princess Celestia smiled and walked over, setting her wing on her head. "Because you are the most loyal of friend to all of us Rainbow Dash. And your friends could not let you go through this by yourself, your friends put themselves in harms way in order to save you. And that my dear Rainbow is the true magic of friendship." Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike ran over to Rainbow and hugged her and Fluttershy. "We couldn't abandon one of our most dear friends now could we?" Rarity said smiling as a tear of joy fell down her cheek. The figure disappeared, slowly into a mist.

The group of ponies walked back to Zecora's cabin in the woods. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see both Rainbow and Flutter alive. "I must admit i am surprised, i had not expected to see dear Fluttershy. And Rainbow Dash, have you gotten answers for all you have asked?" Rainbow nodded, handing back the small figurine. "This i cannot take, for it is only a fake." Rainbow looked at her quizically. "A fake?" Zecora smiled, "It is not the object that revived dear Fluttershy...But the love that you grow inside, is the strongest magic that resides in the heart." She smiled, "Thats what you meant when you said The magic needed to use this token herein, must come from within."

Zecora smiled, nodding. Princess Cadance walked to them, "Only the magic in a pure heart of love and friendship can revive the dead, but the price must still have been paid. One price, that i'm sure all of ponyville would have paid." Rainbow Dash smiled, setting her wings around Fluttershy. "And i would gladly go into the danger again, for you; i would go anywhere." She said slightly rubbing her cheek against Fluttershy's.


End file.
